


The Lion and the Wolf

by HearMyFury790



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyFury790/pseuds/HearMyFury790
Summary: He is the son of the Imp. She is the daughter of the Warden of the North. Fate brought them together three years before the War of Five Kings. Together they will show Westeros the united might of a Lannister and a Stark. A Lion and a Wolf. Their enemies will know one truth, Winter will Hear them Roar.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. An OC Lannister story, this time only one. This will be my interpretation of a Tyrion son story. Also he's being paired with Sansa. I know I've been doing this a thousand times but I hope to make this more original. Also this will be starting in the middle of Season 3/Storm of Swords as I would be redundant in telling the other areas of the story like the beginning in Winterfell. Also fair warning here. I'm going to be doing the wedding and the bedding so there will a bit of a smut scene here. I say a bit, I don't even know how to write smut that well, but I'll try.

He walked to his grandfather's solar to hear whatever news his grandfather had to tell him. Loren had no idea why he was being called to his grandfather's solar but he figured it had to be important. Loren knew he would one day be lord after his father, Lord Tyrion Lannister. His father had something tragic happen to him in his life and that his mother, Jeyne Lannister, a cousin of his took pity on him and tried to comfort him. Eventually they fell in love and married a year before he was born. He was the only child they ever had, as his mother had a difficult time birthing him. But it was through him that their relationship grew stronger. Tywin as a result of this begrudgingly proclaimed Tyrion as his heir and Loren to succeed after him. Loren was told when he was older later on that it surprised his father greatly as he had been hated all his life because of the circumstances of his birth. His grandmother Joanna Lannister died when giving birth to Tyrion. His grandfather loved her so much that he hated him ever since, and his aunt Queen Cersei hated him as well. Loren did not have any great love for his grandfather or his aunt Cersei and her son Joffrey. He thought they were all being too cruel to his father and he shouldn't be blamed for something he couldn't control. But his grandfather gave him another chance.

When Loren was eleven years old, his grandfather had made a betrothal for him. A girl from the North, Sansa of House Stark. She was to come to Casterly Rock to be fostered there and learn what it meant to be Lady of Casterly Rock. She was about a year younger than Loren, ten years old when she first came here. She was already proving to be a very dutiful and perfect lady. Her mother had said that from the age of three Sansa was the perfect lady and it showed. She didn't flaunt her status or be cruel to those around her, her kindness was genuine and she didn't seek out power like others. Though the girl had a hard time with numbers and sums to which Tywin sat her down for four hours until she could handle it. And she learned, she was a slow learner but she learned, nonetheless. In that time Loren got to know his betrothed seeing as how they were to marry one day. They would often go to the beaches and swim there for a few hours before heading back to the castle. They would hide in their rooms telling each other secrets. Of course Loren told her about how he hated his cousin Joffrey and told Sansa about his cruelty and how he learned that from his mother who was just as cruel. Sansa was shocked to hear this but took Loren at his word as he had never lied to her before. When Loren was thirteen and Sansa was twelve on her nameday, they shared their first kiss, and it was then they realized they loved each other.

Loren was thinking about the events that transpired ever since Jon Arryn died. He and Sansa accompanied his father, mother and Robert Baratheon and his family to Winterfell where Sansa's father was named Hand of the King. Loren and Sansa went back to Casterly Rock while Loren's father and mother went to the Wall. That's where everything went wrong. His father and mother were both kidnapped by Sansa's mother Catelyn. While Loren didn't blame her for this Sansa was afraid of what would happen to her, to which Loren assured her she would be fine. His grandfather mustered his forces and had Loren join him in invading the Riverlands while Sansa stayed at Casterly Rock. Loren fought at the battles at the Golden Tooth and at Riverrun, then afterwards went to his Grandfather's forces at the Green Fork where he met his father and mother safely there. He participated in the battle on the Green Fork against Roose Bolton and managed to reach his position where one of his men killed him. After that, Loren and his father were both sent to King's Landing where Tyrion would serve as Hand of the King and Loren would be in charge of the city's defense, while his mother would go back to Casterly Rock to rule in Tywin's stead along with Sansa. Loren and his father fight in the Battle of Blackwater and held off long enough for his grandfather and the Tyrells to reinforce them. Loren even managed to kill Stannis Baratheon himself, though not without getting a scar along the right side of his face. Loren though, gave Stannis and honorable death, with his last words being to take care of his daughter and to do his duty. And he did, after that Dragonstone surrendered and Shireen Baratheon's uncle Alester Florent gave her to his family. But Loren insisted that she be in his custody. Shireen then bent the knee and became the Lady of Storm's End.

After that, Joffrey was now betrothed to Margaery Tyrell. However he had to watch out for Sansa now, as she and his mother had been called to King's Landing to attend the wedding. It also surprised him that his mother had given birth to a baby girl whom she named after his grandmother, Joanna. He thought he would be the only child of his parents but it appeared fate had other things to deal with. Sansa and Shireen also grew closer to each other with the hgirls being inseperable. Sansa told Loren of Littlefinger's plot to get her out of King's Landing and asked Loren what she should do, should she trust him or not. Loren answered her and said no as his actions are the reason why their families are at war to begin with, he also confided in Varys who confirmed that Baelish was the one who betrayed her father. After that, Sansa never trusted him again. However now Loren was being summoned to his grandfather's chamber in the Tower of the Hand to discuss something of importance. What he didn't expect to see was Sansa already there.

"You're late." His grandfather said.

"What's Sansa doing here?" He asked.

"This business concerns her too. Sit." Loren did as he was bid.

"Did you want to check up on father's progress with the wedding plans or…"

"Never mind that now we have something more important to discuss."

"Alright." He looked to Sansa who was nervous at the moment. "What is this about?"

"Your betrothed has told me of the Tyrells plans to break the betrothal to you and get her to marry Ser Loras."

"Why would they do that? They know I'm betrothed."

"They think that I'm not worthy of you and that your family sees me as a traitor's daughter." Sansa replied.

"Which is nonsense. I bring them into the royal fold and this is how they repay me? By trying to steal the key to the North out from under me?" His grandfather said.

"Sansa's the key to the North? I seem to remember we're at war with her brother, who is significantly older—" Loren said before Sansa interrupted.

"My brother lost the Karstarks. Which means he's lost half of his army. Theon killed both my younger brothers. That makes me, the last trueborn Stark, the heir to Winterfell." Loren looked at Sansa shocked that she would say that so calmly. Though he could tell from her eyes that it was sad for her.

_She's already mourned them. She shouldn't have to. It's her family for goodness sake!_ He thought.

"I will not have the Tyrells steal her away." His grandfather said agitated.

"The Tyrells are helping us to win this war. Is it wise to provoke them?" Loren asked.

"They're the ones who have provoked us. And this is nothing more than a plot. Plots are not public knowledge. They won't carry it out until Joffrey's wedding, which means we need to act first. Which means it's time for you two to marry."

Loren was shocked that his grandfather would suggest that. They agreed that Sansa and he wouldn't marry until she turned sixteen. She was barely fourteen right? As if she read his thoughts Sansa spoke up.

"I'm fifteen now Loren. I've already flowered. It's not unusual for brides to marry young after they've flowered. At least I'm not twelve and you're not thirty." Sansa told him sounding like it was alright. Loren still didn't feel comfortable with it.

"There you see? Your future wife is willing to share your bed. Do you consent to the marriage now, or would you rather wait?"

Loren already knew the answer to that. They couldn't wait. The Tyrells would scheme their way through to the North. He couldn't let that happen. And Loras would never love her, not like he did. She would loathe him considering the company he keeps. He had no choice.

"I consent. We'll wed now." His grandfather gave a nod of approval.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived. Loren was dressed in a doublet of black and red. The vest was all black with gold lions outlined around it while his sleeves were a rich red leather. He wore ceremonial black boots that reached his knees and a cape of red around his shoulders. He looked very handsome, some would say he looked like his uncle Jaime or his grandfather. His mother then entered the room carrying two things. A cloak that had the Lannister sigil on it and his baby sister Joanna.

"My boy. Already set to be married. You'll always be my little boy no matter what, you hear me?"

"Yes mother thank you." He pointed at the cloak. "What's that for?"

"This is the cloak I wore when I wed your father. Seeing as you are marrying now, it should go to your wife." She handed him the cloak. It was huge and very heavy decorated with golden lions and a few rubies in there.

"Wow. This looks amazing." Loren said in awe.

"I know you'll treat Sansa well. I can see it." His mother said.

"How?"

"Because you have that same look when your father wed me. And I see Sansa has that same look too when I wed your father. It may seem like a fast love now, but the both of you will be challenged a lot along the way. But no matter what happens, know that you'll always have each other." Loren looked to his mother taking in her words and nodded his head.

"Thank you mother. For the advice. I admit I'm a bit nervous. I've been anticipating this day since grandfather made the proposal. I just never thought that it'd be… well you know." Loren trailed off.

"I know. But we must do our duty for our family. After your grandfather comes your father, then you and then your son. Or I should say sons considering the circumstances."

"Yes indeed. But when that happens I'll make sure my sons are ready. Ha, I can't believe I'm already talking like a father."

"Well your ready though. And that's what counts." She then went to hug Loren who returned it warmly. Joanna squealed in delight. Loren then took her into her arms.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you out. Oh, you'll be making the boys tongues fall to the floor when you're my age."

"Oh no! She'll stay that way forever! I forbid her to grow up!" His mother said. All of them were laughing. Then his squire, Rollam Westerling came to the door.

"Pardon my lord. It's time." Loren then dismissed him and both him and his mother looked to each other saying their farewells.

The wedding would be held in the Great Sept. Loren stood between the Mother and the Father statues. To his left he saw members of the Westerland lords there. His grandfather, aunt, and cousins Joffrey and Tommen were there. To the right he saw some of the lords of the Crownlands there, but not the Tyrells. It must have been because they felt slighted.

_Why?_ Loren thought. _This is what my grandfather had planned all those years back. Then they try to steal it and then when they get caught they fell offended._

Then he saw the doors opening to where Sansa would appear. He though she looked like a goddess. The dress was ivory and silver and the maiden's cloak on her the sigil of her house made her even more beautiful in his opinion. He then saw his father escort her to the altar. This was done on a request that Joffrey wouldn't behave himself and that Tyrion had known her longer and was going to be her new father anyway so he might as well give her away. The ceremony passed through very quickly in his mind, his father had unclasped the direwolf cloak and the Loren put on the lion cloak, then it came to the vows.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love, and take you for my lord and husband." Sansa said.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love and take you for my lady and wife." Loren responded back. He leaned toward her, she did the same, and they shared a long kiss. Then the High Septon spoke up.

"Here in the sight of gods and men, I do proclaim Loren of House Lannister and Sansa of House Stark to be one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." The crowd went into applause, though Loren caught Joffrey and Cersei's eyes filled with hatred.

* * *

The wedding feast was small perhaps fifty guests were there. This is where Loren found the Tyrells.

_Oh, now they're here. How delightful._ Loren thought.

Loren was eating and drinking, though not as much as one would think. He could see Sansa was doing the same. However he did want to surprise her with something else. There was a servant bringing over some sweets his way. The servant laid the tray out for Sansa to see her favorite. Lemon cakes. She looked to him shocked and happy.

"Well, I know you like them. so I had them make some just for us." Sansa laughed.

"Thank you Loren." She said as she grabbed one and started eating it.

"Just don't try too many, don't want you to get heavy like last time." Sansa mocked a shocked look on her face.

"I don't eat that much!"

"Sure, last time you did I had a hard time carrying you to your room." They both laughed as she playfully hit him. Then they got up to dance. Loren and her were dancing gracefully. Soon other guests were joining them. then came the time to switch partners. Loren danced with Elinor Tyrell, who half-heartedly congratulated him, Lady Alerie Tyrell who did the same, Lady Tanda who wished him many children for him and Sansa, until it brought him face to face with his aunt.

"You look very happy today." Loren was taken aback for a second.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"You are just so perfect aren't you? With everything you do. You get everything, Casterly Rock a beautiful wife, all because your mother whored herself to my brother." Loren was angered by that statement. _She has no right to call anyone whore._ But he thought of something to insult her.

"Hmm, it's funny you say that. My mother married my father and produced two trueborn children. How many have you produced again?" He saw Cersei falter. _Now I have you right where I want you._ "Oh, trust me, sweet aunt Cersei. You do not want to threaten me right now. One word and I tell everyone here the truth. I don't care if it hurts Tommen and Myrcella, I'll hurt you just like you've hurt my family." And with that he ended the dance with her. But then something irritated him even more. Joffrey called out to the crowd.

"Time for the bedding ceremony!" He shouted.

"I will have no bedding." Loren said.

"Where's your respect for tradition cousin? Come everyone, let's see what this she-wolf has to offer my cousin!" Loren got angrier.

"I said there will be no bedding ceremony!" Loren said firmly. Joffrey wasn't having it.

"You will, if I command it!" Loren had enough. He took a knife from the table and slammed it on the table shocking Joffrey.

"You want to try something again? Or does this knife need to enter somewhere else where you can't move?" This left the whole room silent. His grandfather was getting up.

"What did you say?" Joffrey asked him. Loren enjoyed seeing him angry, when Joffrey was angry, he would make mistakes.

"I believe we can dispense with the bedding, Your Grace. I'm sure Loren did not mean to threaten the king." Loren realized what he was doing and let go of the knife.

"I apologize for that Your Grace. I'm a very protective man. This is my wife after all. I've known her since she was ten I've always looked out for her and I'd rather escort her to the rooms myself." Loren stood up and took Sansa's arm. "Come wife. Let's leave." And with that they left the feast.

* * *

They had been granted the airy chamber of the Tower of the Hand. Loren kicked the door behind them and barred it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to him." Loren said.

"It's alright." Sansa said softly.

"No it's not. No doubt he'll try something on me. Or maybe my aunt will."

"They won't. Not while I'm alive." Loren turned to Sansa shocked that she would say something so strongly. "I'm serious. I'm tired of people like him and Cersei who just walk on others and the rest of us have to carefully maneuver around them. They're stupid and ignorant."

"Well I could have told you that." Loren chuckled. Sansa chuckled as well. "But you're right. I'm sorry I'm worrying." They both looked at each other for a while before they started moving slowly closer to each other. They got close that they could feel their breaths on each other and closed the distance. They kissed for a while with Sansa making little squeals and moans while Loren groaned in her mouth. They broke apart to breath and then Loren stepped back.

"I think we know what we have to do." Loren said. Sansa nodded back. Loren then started removing his doublet while Sansa fumbled with her laces on her dress. Loren tossed his doublet on a chair before removing his boots. Sansa sat down on a chair and began removing her shoes and lacings. Loren then took off his undershirt and before long he was in his breeches. He took those off too and he was now in his smallclothes. Sansa was now only in her shift which meant that they were very close to seeing each other bare for the first time. Loren took off his smallclothes standing in front of Sansa as naked as his nameday. Sansa eyed him up and down looking at his manhood a few times. Sansa then took off her shift and then she was naked before Loren. Loren looked at Sansa intensely eyeing her hips, her thighs, her womanhood, her breasts were partially covered by her hair she had let down. Loren felt desire boiling in his stomach. He could feel Sansa was thinking the same.

They both went to the bed and sat down still looking at each other. Loren then got a little closer to Sansa and began kissing her again. She returned the kisses almost immediately. He put his hands first on her shoulders before having one hand on her waist and then one on her breast. Sansa gasped in pleasure as they stopped kissing for a moment. Sansa then eyed his length. She reached out with her hand and gently stroked it. Loren shivered at the feeling.

"Am I hurting you?" Sansa asked softly.

"No!" Loren said quickly. "It's just, really good." Sansa smiled widely.

"Okay. Can I kiss it?" Loren looked at her shocked.

"What? Do you want to?" He asked confused.

"Maybe." Sansa said before lowering her head and placed a delicate kiss at the top. Loren shivered even more. "Is that good?"

"Does it look like it wasn't good?" Loren asked playfully. Sansa then kissed it some more before putting it in her mouth. She began bobbing her head slowly up and down his length. Loren never felt anything like it.

_Seven hells. This is amazing. And I complained about waiting?_ Loren thought to himself. He could see Sansa looking up at him a genuine smile on her face. She wanted this, she wanted him. And he wanted her, he's always wanted her from they day they first kissed. Loren wanted her to be happy, now that he saw her like this he knew she was happy with him, that she loved him. She began quickening her pace, Loren could feel he was about to explode when suddenly he did. But to his surprise, Sansa kept sucking. She then licked her lips to make sure she didn't have anything on her lips when she kissed him again. Loren was a bit dazed but managed to kiss her back.

"Okay, now that was… something. Did it taste bad? I'm sorry if it did." Sansa shook her head.

"Oh no. No, it was a little bitter but it tasted fine." She said smiling.

"Okay. Well then can I do the same to you? It only makes sense." Loren asked nervously.

"Okay. Um should we?" Sansa said nervously. Loren just kissed her. She moaned in his mouth it was driving Loren crazy. He laid her down on the bed and just looked at her for a moment taking her in. he pressed a kiss to her neck to which she arched her back a bit. Then he kissed her collarbone, her breasts, he took a little extra time with them, her soft flat stomach, her inner thighs before he got to her core. By then Sansa was moaning in pleasure, unable to keep it quiet. Loren then kissed her clit once and then twice. Sansa was breathing heavily, so Loren dove right in kissing her inner walls. Sansa put her hand on his head, though not to push further but to just lay it there. He looked up briefly and could see she was really into this, bucking her hips up moaning and letting out a few light screams, Loren would have to tell her to be a bit quieter when they got to Casterly Rock, there they would hear everything. Including his parents which was not a prospect Loren was thinking about right now. Finally Sansa exploded herself, and the taste she left in his mouth when he tasted her juices was sweet as well, though not bitter in his mind. Loren then went up and not thinking to wipe his mouth off went back to Sansa and began to kiss her passionately. They kissed for a while until Loren realized what he had to do.

"We have to… um, well…" He trailed off. Sansa cupped his face with her right hand.

"It's okay, I love you. I trust you." She said softly. She wanted him, he wanted her. So he positioned his manhood in his hands and placed it at her womanhood. Soon he would insert it inside her breaking her maidenhead. He entered her slowly and she moaned in anticipation. Then he reached her maidenhead. He let out an apology before slowly breaking it. Sansa let out a gasp of pain. Loren stopped his movements stroking her cheek pressing kisses to her cheeks and wiped away the tears from her eyes. He looked at her and she looked back and urged him to continue. Loren made slow thrusts into her and began to quicken his pace when he saw Sansa was more comfortable with him. He hungrily kissed her and she kissed him just as fiercely. He felt his cock start to swell and knew he was about to climax again but he wanted Sansa to climax with him. So he rubbed the nub between her legs to help and before long he spilled himself inside her.

After a while Loren pulled out of Sansa and laid next to her, both of them breathing heavily and sweating. Sansa then laid her head on Loren's chest while he wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Sansa said.

"I love you too." Loren replied. "I love you so much Sansa."

For now, they were enjoying this moment just the two of them. But unknown to them, their lives would only get harder, for many events would transpire that will test them in ways they never thought to be tested. But they would persevere through it all for they were the Lion and the Wolf and their journey, had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go chapter 1. I hope I did alright. Just a quick thing, I know it probably seems rushed, but I wanted a change of pace from the other stories I do where we have a relationship and build it up from the beginning of the story. Here Sansa and Loren already love each other and are now married and are very happy with each other. This doesn't mean that after the Red Wedding happens that Sansa will resent him far from it. But she won't be happy about the whole arrangement either. Also if you guys didn't catch it Roose Bolton is dead in this story, so Ramsay is the one who will kill Robb. Which means Robb's not having a quick death either. However I did read another story where Robb was flayed alive so I guess that makes it better? Now I've just made Ramsay even more unlikable haven't I? I also changed the Blackwater story and I had Loren kill Stannis, believe me, it pained me to do this, but I decided that since Ramsay is Warden of the North I just decided to give that storyline to Loren. The thing about Loren now is that he has a scar on his face as a result of his duel with Stannis so he didn't come out unscathed. But I did change it that at least half of Stannis' forces retreated into the Stormlands and bent the knee to Joffrey and now Shireen is in Loren's custody. Stay tuned for more. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's chapter 1 officially for you all.

As both of them were kissing and trying to reenact the things they did in bed last night, Loren realized something.

"Oh, I have to go for a walk with my father and mother today, they're expecting me." He said. Sansa mock pouted.

"Do you have to? I'd rather you stay here." She said.

"Well you could join us." Loren suggested. Sansa looked to be in thought. It was more for fun, she knew she was going, she just wanted to play with him.

"Well, I don't know, I was hoping we'd stay all day here today." She said in a suggestive voice. Loren loved it when she teased him like this. Of course he could tease her as well. He then slid his hand between her legs rubbing there. She was already lightly moaning.

"How about this?" He said in a low and husky voice. "We go and we walk with my father and mother, and then after we're done we come back here and fuck until supper. Then after supper, we fuck through the night. How would you like that?" He kept rubbing her nub seeing her buck her hips up in rhythm to his hand.

"Yes. Yes. Loren, please." He then removed his finger from her legs. Sansa pouted. "You're no fun."

"Hey, you're the one who wants to fuck all night, I can barely get any sleep as it is. What I'm doing now is sacrificing my time for you." He said. Both him and Sansa laughed at that.

"Alright. I give up. I'll go with you. Let me get dressed." Sansa said as she got out of bed naked as her nameday, and slowly walked to her wardrobe swaying her hips seductively making it difficult for Loren to ignore it before he just got up himself and lifted Sansa off her feet, her yelping her response and giggling.

"They can wait five more minutes." Loren said and laid her gently down on the bed and began making love to her again. It had only been a week since they've been married and Loren and Sansa couldn't get enough of each other. Loren wanted to always be with Sansa and she felt the same about him. Loren just felt like he and Sansa belonged together and was afraid of what would happen to her in case Joffrey or Cersei or anyone else tried to threaten her. He wanted Sansa to be safe that's all. He wanted to share things with her as well. He wanted her to share her joys, sorrows, lust, all of it. He loved Sansa with all his heart and if anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

Tyrion was wondering what was taking his son so long to get there. He knew that he was supposed to meet them here, but where was he? He tried asking Jeyne but she gave him a knowing look that he should have picked up on.

"We were the same way before Loren was born." Jeyne said.

"Ah, of course. Sorry, I'm must be a bit off today."

"You weren't off last night." Jeyne said with a sly smile. Tyrion returned it. He loved Jeyne so much, ever since what happened with Tysha, Tyrion never thought he would ever marry again. Until Jeyne came along. She was the daughter of his cousin, Damion Lannister and she was about the same age as him. She saw him crying in the godswood one day and asked him what was wrong. Tyrion never told her, not until much later. Jeyne spent most of her time with Tyrion and eventually it grew into love. They married in secret however, but unlike last time, Tyrion told his father who was quite surprised at the revelation. And unlike last time Tywin allowed the marriage to happen as it now strengthened the blood ties with the Lannister family. Tyrion and Jeyne were happy with one another and that love grew when Jeyne found out she was pregnant. This however would challenge them in so many ways. Loren came on time but for some reason, Jeyne was having a hard time giving birth to him. It almost looked like she was going to die, but by some miracle she pulled through. Tyrion was afraid of what Loren was going to turn out to be, but when he started to see him grow up and clearly would be tall like his uncle Jaime, Tyrion was relieved. He didn't want his children to suffer the same things he did. However Jeyne was told by the maesters that it wouldn't be a good idea to have another child as it could be fatal next time. Of course the maesters were proven wrong when Joanna was born. Joanna was conceived the night before the Battle of the Green Fork. Tyrion couldn't believe it himself when he heard that Jeyne had given birth to a girl and it was much easier than Loren was. Tyrion loved his little girl, she wasn't going to be a dwarf herself and he could already see himself and Loren chasing off the boys who would try to win her heart. Right now Joanna was with the wet nurses and they were still waiting for Loren. Until he showed up with Sansa. Now Sansa, Tyrion liked. She was kind and courteous and she knew how to be witty just like him. Not only that, but he could see the effect she was having on Loren. It was clear that whenever Sansa was around Loren's face would light up. now that they were married it would light up all the time. He wanted his son to be happy, to love a woman and be with her forever.

"Sorry I'm late. I uh, slept in." Loren said, Sansa blushing right next to him.

"Of course son. You 'slept in'." Tyrion said.

"Oh, may we get on with this walk? We've been waiting for a long time and the sun is out." Jeyne said.

"Alright, my love. Let's get going."

As they walked, two men from the Westerlands walked toward them. When they passed by them they chuckled. Tyrion began muttering the names.

"Ser Eldrick Sarsfield and Lord Desmond Crakehall, Ser Eldrick Sarsfield and Lord Desmond Crakehall."

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked.

"I have a list." Tyrion replied.

"A list of people you mean to kill?" Sansa asked aghast.

"For laughing at me?" Tyrion replied. "Son do I look like Joffrey to you?"

"Well, in a certain light." Loren said repeating the words his aunt said to him when she said Joffrey looked like Jaime.

"You should learn to ignore them." Sansa piped up.

"Sansa dear, everyone has been laughing at us since before you were born." Jeyne said.

"Yes I'm the Half-man, the Demon Monkey, the Imp." Tyrion said.

"You're Lannisters. I am the disgraced daughter of the traitor, Ned Stark." Sansa said.

"No you're not. You are the beautiful daughter of the Warden of the North and your father was killed unjustly when he was promised the Black. And you are my wife and the future Lady of Casterly Rock. I am the Young Lion, son of the hero of Blackwater Bay. The _true_ hero." Loren said strongly.

"Well what a group we make." Tyrion said. They all laughed at that. Sansa then sat down to Tyrion's level.

"We could sheep shift Lord Desmond's bed." Tyrion gave a look of confusion before Sansa elaborated. "You cut a hole in his mattress then you stuff sheep dung inside, sew up the hole and make his bed again. His room will stink but he won't know where it's coming from."

"Loren! You're wife is a mischievous, evil person!" Tyrion said.

"It's not the first time we did it. Remember when aunt Cersei and Joffrey complained about their rooms at Casterly Rock?"

"That was _you?"_ Tyrion and Jeyne said shocked. "No wonder they left angry."

"My sister used to do that to me whenever she was angry with me. And she was always angry with me." Sansa said.

"Ah, but why 'sheep shift'?" Tyrion asked confused.

"That's the vulgar word for dung." Sansa whispered. Loren began to laugh as well as Tyrion who tried to cover it up.

"My lady—" Tyrion started.

"Well you asked me." Sansa said as Loren brought her to her feet.

"And that's why we love you all the more for it my love." Loren said before kissing her softly. Tyrion and Jeyne smiled at the sight. Unfortunately this was ruined when Tyrion's squire Podrick Payne came running up to them.

"My lords, my ladies, your father had called a meeting of the small council. He's also requested Lord Loren to attend as well." Tyrion and Loren then bid their wives farewell and went to the council chambers in the Tower of the Hand. There they found his father, Cersei, Varys and Pycelle. Even Joffrey was there bounding up and down like he won a prize.

"Killed a few puppies today?" Tyrion said.

"No he most likely kills kittens than puppies, puppies fight back." Loren said in retort.

His father offered him a roll of parchment. Someone had flattened it, but it still wanted to curl. "Roslin caught a fine fat trout," the message read. "Her brothers gave her a pair of wolf pelts for her wedding." Tyrion turned it over to inspect the broken seal. The wax was silvery-grey and pressed into it were the twin towers of House Frey. "Does the Lord of the Crossing imagine he's being poetic? Or is this meant to confound us?" Tyrion snorted. "The trout would be Edmure Tully, the pelts…"

"He's dead!" Joffrey sounded so proud and happy you might have thought he'd skinned Robb Stark himself.

 _First Renly, then Stannis, and now Stark._ Tyrion thought to himself. He could see Loren tense up at that. No doubt both of them would now come to blows over this.

"Kings are falling like leaves this autumn," he said. "It would seem our little war is winning itself."

"Wars do not win themselves, Tyrion," Cersei said with poisonous sweetness. "Our lord father won this war."

"Nothing is won so long as we have enemies in the field," Lord Tywin warned them.

"The river lords are no fools," the queen argued. "Without the northmen they cannot hope to stand against the combined power of Highgarden, Casterly Rock, and Dorne. Surely they will choose submission rather than destruction."

"Most," agreed Lord Tywin. "Riverrun remains, but so long as Walder Frey holds Edmure Tully hostage, the Blackfish dare not mount a threat. Jason Mallister and Tytos Blackwood will fight on for honor's sake, but the Freys can keep the Mallisters penned up at Seagard, and with the right inducement Jonos Bracken can be persuaded to change his allegiance and attack the Blackwoods. In the end they will bend the knee, yes. I mean to offer generous terms. Any castle that yields to us will be spared."

"They should all be put to the sword," Joffrey declared suddenly. "The Mallisters and Blackwoods and Brackens… all of them. They're traitors. I want them killed, Grandfather. I won't have any generous terms." The king turned to Grand Maester Pycelle. "And I want Robb Stark's head too. Write to Lord Frey and tell him. The king commands. I'm going to have it served to Sansa at my wedding feast."

"Your Grace, Lady Sansa is now your cousin-by-marriage." Varys reminded him. Though it would not reach Joffrey's ears.

"A joke. Joffrey did not mean it." Cersei tried to defuse the situation.

"Yes I did," Joffrey insisted. "He was a traitor, and I want his stupid head. I'm going to make Sansa kiss it."

"NO!" Loren shouted. "You are not tormenting my wife. Get that through your head you little bastard monster!" He growled the last part. Tyrion was surprised at his outburst. Loren was always so calm and collected, but this time, something snapped within him. Joffrey came up to Loren who stood up and squared off against his nephew.

"Everyone is mine to torment. You'd do well to remember that. And if anyone is the monster it's your father. And you're his offspring." Tyrion quickly stepped in for he feared Loren would kill Joffrey right then and there.

"Oh, I'm a monster. Perhaps you should speak to me and my son more softly then. Monsters are dangerous and just now kings are dying like flies."

"I could have your tongue out for saying that," the boy king said, reddening. "I'm the king."

"You do that and I'll gouge your eyes out boy." Loren said.

Cersei put a protective hand on her son's shoulder. "Let the dwarf and his bastard make all the threats he likes, Joff. I want my lord father to see them for what they are."

"And you're any better, dear aunt? Killing babies at their mother's breast? Setting your dogs on the people of the city which incited a riot? Yes, you're all so much better than me and my father who saved this city while your precious son quivered in fear behind the walls. Behind your skirts. But again, gallant Joffrey is none those things. We are." Loren said venomously to Cersei who returned a glare that would send no one to flee or hide. Tyrion enjoyed how angry she got, whenever Cersei was angry she made mistakes. Loren intended to weed out any mistakes she'll make.

Lord Tywin ignored that; it was Joffrey he addressed. "Aerys also felt the need to remind men that he was king. And he was passing fond of ripping tongues out as well. You could ask Ser Illyn Payne about that, though you'll get no reply."

"Ser Illyn never dared provoke Aerys the way your Imp and his bastard provokes Joff," said Cersei. "You heard him. 'Monster,' he said. To the King's Grace. And they threatened him…"

"Be quiet, Cersei. Joffrey, when your enemies defy you, you must serve them steel and fire. When they go to their knees, however, you must help them back to their feet. Elsewise no man will ever bend the knee to you. And any man who must say 'I am the king' is no true king at all. Aerys never understood that, but you will. When I've won your war for you, we will restore the king's peace and the king's justice. The only head that need concern you is Margaery Tyrell's maidenhead."

Joffrey had that sullen, sulky look he got. Cersei had him firmly by the shoulder, but perhaps she should have had him by the throat. The boy surprised them all. Instead of scuttling safely back under his rock, Joff drew himself up defiantly and said, "You talk about Aerys, Grandfather, but you were scared of him."

 _Oh, my, hasn't this gotten interesting?_ Tyrion thought.

Lord Tywin studied his grandchild in silence, gold flecks shining in his pale green eyes. "Joffrey, apologize to your grandfather," said Cersei.

He wrenched free of her. "Why should I? Everyone knows it's true. My father won all the battles. He killed Prince Rhaegar and took the crown, while your father was hiding under Casterly Rock." The room then went deathly silent. Joffrey couldn't keep looking his father in the eye. His father however kept a neutral face.

"The king is tired. See him to his chambers." Tywin ordered.

"Come along." Cersei said to Joffrey.

"I'm not tired." He insisted.

"We have so much to celebrate, a wedding to plan. You must rest." Cersei went to take Joffrey to his rooms.

"Grand Maester, perhaps some essence of Nightshade to help him sleep."

"I'm not TIRED!" Joffrey emphasized before Cersei pulled him away. Everyone else left save for Tyrion and Loren.

"Loren." His father said. "I understand you are upset. I will only allow this once, because I know you are smarter than that. You never let your emotions get the better of you. You're a Lannister. Act like one. No matter what Joffrey or your aunt does. Is that understood?" Loren looked down and then back at his father.

"Yes, grandfather." Loren said.

"Good. Now you need to tell your wife what has happened. Best it comes from you. She loves you, you love her. But remember your duty." His father said and with that Loren left the room. Tyrion was worried for his son however, the next few days or years would prove to be a very trying time for them all.

* * *

As Loren got ready for bed with Sansa laying down, he began to feel even more guilty. He had told her what happened to her brother and her mother to which Sansa broke down and must have wailed the castle down. He held her that whole time, she never fought him or blamed him for anything. Loren got into bed and wrapped his arm around Sansa's waist. He could tell she was still crying, though it was more silent tears than anything.

"Can I get you anything? Do you want me to leave?" Loren asked.

"Just… just hold me." Sansa said.

"Okay." Loren said. Sansa then turned to him clutching his nightshirt.

"Don't leave me." Sansa said, crying her eyes out again. "I can't lose anyone else. I've already lost my family, I don't want to lose you too. Please Loren don't leave me alone, I don't know if I could take it." Loren began holding Sansa as she cried. He hated seeing her like this, in pain. Loren wanted her to be happy. Now he knew what he had to do, he had to live for her that was his goal. He cupped her face to look at him.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. Do you hear me? I'm never leaving you again. Ever. But if that happens, I know you'll be strong without me. You're the strongest person I know. I love you so much." Loren the began kissing Sansa, she kissed him back. Before long he was making love to her. They were both weeping now. Sansa for her family and for Loren showing how much he cared and Loren cried for Sansa. When he spilled inside her, he prayed his seed would quicken. She needed that most of all. A child of their own to call family. If he was all she had left then he would make sure that there was something to leave behind for her in case he died. And that would be content for Loren. He would make sure his family would survive the wars to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Again like I said before I hope I'm not rushing this, I hope I'm doing this well enough.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and the introduction of the Dornish and everyone's favorite Martell.

_Joffrey should have done this himself. Though knowing him he'd muck it up and we'd be at war with Dorne. Again, Aunt Cersei must be so proud._ Loren thought to himself as he waited with his father, his father's squire Podrick Payne, and finally, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. Bronn looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"How many Dornishmen does it take to fuck a goat?" Bronn asked.

"Please don't." His father said.

Loren just tried to ignore the conversation. He thought about his wife at that moment. While Sansa was better, she was not doing too well. She was getting sick in the mornings and just refused to eat anything. Loren didn't like this and tried to encourage her to do so but he couldn't really try because of his guilt in the part his family played in her family's death. He still felt that he was responsible for that. It didn't help that the stories they heard were unnerving to say the least. Like the tales of Ramsay Snow's treatment of them. Ramsay apparently flayed Robb Stark alive while his mother watched, had his head cut off and sewed his direwolf's head onto his body and paraded him around. The rest of the family weren't so lucky as well. Catelyn Stark was released into the woods where Ramsay hunted her down with his hounds. She didn't even move a muscle. He and his men raped her and flayed her living. Talisa Stark died before any of that, but Ramsay cut open her stomach and fed her unborn child to his dogs as well as her body. Loren swore up and down he would flay the bastard himself before he set his own dogs on him. His grandfather told him he might get that chance. Ramsay was not particularly popular in the North, so when Loren's son by Sansa comes the Northerners will most certainly welcome him with open arms. Loren's thoughts were interrupted when his father nudged his arm.

"Loren. Pay attention." He said.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." Loren replied.

"I know, just focus for a few moments and then you can go back to Sansa, alright?"

"Alright." Loren said. The Dornishmen came closer and Tyrion and Loren stepped forward.

"Welcome my lords. His Grace King Joffrey welcomes you in his name, my lord father the King's Hand sends his greetings as well. I am Tyrion Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock and Master of Coin, and this is my son and heir, Ser Loren Lannister." The Dornishmen said nothing in response. "Forgive me, I don't see Prince Doran in your company."

"The Prince's health forces him to remain at Sunspear. He sends his brother, Prince Oberyn, to attend the royal wedding in his stead." The Dornishman leading said. Loren could see his father falter slightly. He knew the stories of Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne. Very hot-headed and emotional. He hadn't forgiven his family for what they did to his sister Princess Elia and her children. Loren wouldn't be surprised if Oberyn was here to get back at his grandfather for what happened. He heard Oberyn studied poisons at the Citadel, perhaps he was here to kill Joffrey. If he was, Loren would most likely thank him and kiss him for getting rid of that bastard. But that's probably not why he's here. He's here for one person and Loren knew who that person was.

"Yes, the king will be delighted to enjoy the company of a warrior as renowned as Prince Oberyn at his wedding feast." His father replied diplomatically.

"Will he?" The Dornishman said mockingly. Loren didn't like the tone he was using but one look from his father told him to stay his hand.

"And where is Prince Oberyn?"

"Arrived before dawn. Not a man for welcome partied, our prince."

"Very well. my lords, these fine men from the city watch will escort you to your rooms to the Red Keep." His father said as they just pushed past him. Loren really wanted to run them through right now. He had a dislike for Dornishmen, seeing them as degenerate and filthy. He heard about the stories from history, how they tortured Rhaenys Targaryen Aegon the Conqueror's sister wife, and broke her before killing her and how they have a reputation for being distrustful. _Ungrateful bastards. Yes it was tragic what happened to Princess Elia and her children but you all deserved it by getting into bed with madmen like the Mad King and Rhaegar Targaryen. You knew what you were getting into but, you, like my aunt, wanted power and this is the consequence of that power. You have no one to blame but yourselves._

"Well some accomplished diplomacy, that was. Now what?" Bronn said.

"We must find Prince Oberyn before he kills somebody or several somebodies."

"How do you plan on finding a single Dornishman in a city this big?"

"You're famous for fucking half of Westeros. You just arrived at the capital after two weeks of bad road, where would you go?"

"I'd probably go to sleep. But I'm getting old." Bronn said.

"You're not that old. Just experienced." Loren said.

"Aye, I'll be sure to tell myself that when I do this shit again." He replied.

* * *

They made their way to one of Littlefinger's establishments, where they found Prince Oberyn. When Loren entered the room he saw Oberyn holding a Lannister man down with a dagger in his wrist.

"Prince Oberyn, forgive the intrusion, we heard there might be—" Oberyn pulled his dagger out of the man's wrist. "trouble." His father said too late.

"Apologies my love." Oberyn said to the woman going up to him. They began kissing passionately making them all a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm here to welcome you to the capital." His father said. They continued kissing much to Loren's annoyance.

"We can wait outside while you fuck on the table if you'd like." Loren said with venom in his voice. Oberyn smiled widely at that.

"Ellaria Sand, my paramour. The king's own uncle Imp, Tyrion son of Tywin, Lannister. And his son Loren Lannister, the Young Lion." He said the last part in a dark tone.

"If there's anything I can do to make your stay—" His father tried to say diplomatically.

"And what are you their hired killer?" Oberyn asked Bronn.

"Started that way aye. Though not for the lad, more for his father. And now I'm a knight."

"How did that come to pass?" Oberyn asked to which Bronn shrugged.

"Killed the right people I suppose." Oberyn started to laugh at that. His father and Bronn did too though his father was more nervous. Loren kept a straight face.

"We'll need a few more girls. Girls, yes?" Bronn nodded his head but Loren and his father shook theirs. "You don't partake?" Oberyn asked curiously.

"No not really I'm married." His father answered.

"And I'd rather not insult my wife and whore myself to any slut with huge tits unlike others." Loren said, meaning this as a jab at Oberyn. He could see his eyes flare up in anger but he merely smiled and laughed.

"Spoken like a true Lannister." He said.

"Prince Oberyn if I may, a word in private?" His father asked. He then turned to Loren and whispered to him. "Go back to your wife. We will have a long discussion afterwards." Loren didn't argue at that. For now, he went to see his wife.

* * *

Loren went to his rooms where he found his mother and Sansa in the room. Sansa was apparently sick again. She was lying in bed being miserable at that moment.

"Sansa?" Loren said. "Are you doing any better?"

"No. I'm not." Sansa sulkily said. Loren felt terrible for her in that moment.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" Loren asked carefully. Sansa shook her head. She turned her head to him. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm with child." She said to him. Loren was confused at the moment. But then it turned to joy.

"You are?" Loren asked happily.

"I am." Sansa said again in a sulky voice. Loren was taken aback for a moment. _I thought this would make her happier. Why is she still sad?_

"Are you not… happy about it?" He asked.

"Not at the moment. I don't know how to feel. My family is dead because of yours, my brother at the Wall and I are the last Starks, I have to be treated as a broodmare by your grandfather, your aunt and your cousin and I hate them all and finally seeing you and what you've done to me is causing me to get angry at you so I'm sorry if I'm not exactly happy about this whole arrangement. I don't know how to feel right now!" She shouted the last part. Loren felt even more guilty, he just wanted to hold her and tell her it will be alright. But another part of him felt that he shouldn't do anything right now. Just as he was thinking of what to do a knock was on the door. Loren opened it slightly to reveal Rollam his squire waiting at the door.

"Pardon my disturbance my lord. Your grandfather wishes to speak with you." He said. Loren looked back at Sansa. Knowing she wanted to be left alone he decided to leave and see his grandfather.

* * *

He came to the Tower of the Hand where his grandfather was waiting for him.

"Loren." His grandfather said standing up from his desk.

"Grandfather. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I heard your wife is with child." Loren didn't like that he knew as well but it would come out eventually.

"She is." He said.

"Good." His grandfather said. It almost sounded like a prideful and cheerful voice coming from him. Loren didn't think his grandfather was capable of that. "You and Sansa have done your duty as Lannisters." Loren didn't like the way he said it, as if Sansa was nothing more than a broodmare.

"Is that all we are to you? Broodmares just to fuck, produce and please you?" Loren challenged.

"Careful. I tolerated your outbursts to Joffrey because you were upset. Do not presume to use that tone with me."

"My apologies. I forgot, that's all everyone is to you. A legacy, not people."

"Should I explain to you a lesson I told your father?"

"I already know it, 'The house that puts family first will always defeat the house that puts the whims and wishes of its sons and daughters first. A good man does everything in his power to better his family's position, regardless of his own selfish desires.' Does that sound about right?"

"Your father told you." Tywin said.

"Oh yes, he tells me everything. Because he trusts me, unlike you." Loren said.

"If I had told you what I had planned for Robb Stark you would have warned him somehow."

"I wouldn't do that. You know we were at war with him at the time." Loren said. His grandfather was being idiotic. Loren wouldn't have warned him, would he?

"You would have, because of the love you bear your wife. You've always been soft. You would have warned him to win more favor with your wife instead of doing your duty to House Lannister." Loren couldn't believe his grandfather's words. But instead of staying silent, he raised a point to his grandfather.

"Yes I would have. I would have told him and met with him in secret to convince him to bend the knee. I would show him Sansa was not being tormented, that she loved me and I her. and when he bent the knee, he would have gone back home to the North where he belonged and took care of the Greyjoys for us. But instead, you killed him at a wedding and made us the most feared and hated house in all the Seven Kingdoms."

"We have nothing to gain from their love. This shows the Northerners that we are not weak like they are. They learned their lesson. And they'll never march against us again."

"And what happens when they no longer fear us? What happens if they learned their lesson but don't care what happens next? What happens if instead of staying in the North, they march south with ten times the number Robb Stark came down with? And then when we're all living peacefully and let our guard down, they slaughter each and every one of us? What then? What happens to your legacy? My father won't be able to defend himself, because of his 'condition', my mother will be killed, Joffrey, Cersei, Jaime, Tommen and Myrcella. Me. But not Sansa or any other children I might have. No they'll need them alive to continue the Stark line, and even then because I'm the heir they'll probably have my first son named Stark and instead of the Lannisters ruling Casterly Rock and the North, it's the Starks that do so. And I guarantee you, that is what will happen to your legacy." Loren said. However he could see his grandfather was not moved.

"Not if you take care of the people responsible for Robb Stark's death." Tywin said. Loren was confused for a moment.

"Wait, what?" Loren asked.

"I told you Ramsay Snow is unpopular in the North, but they won't touch him, not yet anyway. If you go with an army and deal with him then the Northerners will welcome you as their hero. The man who avenged the Young Wolf. The same goes for the Freys. I don't intend on them having Riverrun for long, but if you go there and deal with Walder Frey and his brood then the Riverlords will welcome you as a hero as well. Just don't kill your cousins by your aunt Genna, we'll need them to be loyal and hold the Twins for us. But the rest can be dealt with. Do you understand?" Loren took a moment before nodding his head. "I never intended on having the Freys and Boltons rule where they are, if it were Roose Bolton I would have had him rule until your second son by Sansa came of age. But since this is his bastard and he has a reputation for being cruel, this will make it easier for us to rule the North. You could even have Sansa teach your son how to be dutiful and honorable in the North, perhaps be a bit smarter than his uncle but also to remain loyal to his family. Do you understand?" He said. Loren nodded his head.

"But why? Why would you do this just to have us take it back?" Loren asked.

"Because I trust your abilities. Do you think I sent you here to defend the city from Stannis Baratheon because your my grandson? It wasn't just that, I knew you were capable of fighting and thinking different strategies, that's why I sent you. Your father, well I trusted his abilities to rule and he succeeded as well. I did this so you may have a chance to prove yourself as a true Lannister. And seeing as you are a Lannister, you deserve a reward for your services." His grandfather said. He went to another room and came out with a sword that had a lions head at the top. Loren thought it looked a bit too grand but that's how his grandfather was. He handed him the sword and Loren took it out of its scabbard. What he saw shocked him. It was Valyrian steel.

"Magnificent. Looks fresh forged." Loren said.

"It is." His grandfather replied. Loren scoffed.

"No one's made a Valyrian steel sword since the Doom of Valyria."

"There are three living smiths who know how to rework Valyrian steel. I believe you know Tobho Mott's work? I invited him to make a sword for you."

"Where did you get this much Valyrian steel?"

"From someone who no longer needed it." _Try telling Sansa that._ Loren thought. He knew where the steel was from.

"You've wanted one of these in the family for a long time. Ever since Brightroar was never found you've been wanting one."

"And now we have two." This took Loren by surprise.

"Two?"

"The original weapon was absurdly large. Plenty of steel for two swords."

"Well, thank you either way. I hope I use this on Walder Frey and Ramsay Snow one day."

"You'll get that chance, but now I have something more important to discuss with you. After Joffrey's wedding, you will return to Casterly Rock and rule in my stead." Loren was confused again.

"You are the lord of Casterly Rock. And my father is your heir."

"I am the king's Hand, my place is here. I don't expect to see the Rock again before I die. And I need your father here to serve on the small council. You won't be going alone, you'll be taking your wife, your mother and your sister with you. I want the future heir to the Rock to be born at the Rock." Loren thought for a moment. _It might be better, I can rule there. Build up my armies and eventually strike back now that the war's over. And Sansa will be better off there. It's best if she's there rather than with Joffrey, who knows what he'll do to her._

"Alright. After the wedding, we'll leave."

"Good. Genna will be expecting you there. And with your mother and your wife, after she's given birth to a boy or two, I expect you to rule well."

"Fine. And thank you for the sword. Who's getting the other one?"

"You'll find out soon enough." His grandfather said. _Joffrey. Of course. He's less likely to use it. Oh he brags about being a great swordsman, when really he's like a butcher with a cleaver. That and he likes others to fight for him. Perhaps he'll give it to Meryn Trant or Boros Blount. He should have just given it to my second son. At least the Northerners would respect us and be a bit more welcoming._

"Alright." Loren said walking out of the room.

* * *

Later on he stumbled across his fathers room. He said he needed to talk so Loren went to see him. When he entered, unlike his grandfather who had been welcoming to him, his father had an angered look to him.

"Loren." He said.

"Father" Loren replied.

"Sit. Now." Tyrion said in a firm voice. Loren hated when he got like that. Whenever he got into trouble his father would reprimand him and despite his size Loren was terrified of him, even now. "Do you have any notion of how to be diplomatic? Do you?" He told him. Loren said nothing. "I had to convince Oberyn not to spar with you because I know how he fights, yes, he actually wanted to fight you. Are you that mad to insult him? His paramour was ready to gouge your eyes out." Loren still didn't reply. "Well? Do you have anything to say? Or do I have to discipline you like I do with Joffrey?" Loren shook his head. "Well good. Now the next time you meet Oberyn you will apologize to him. Is that understood?" Loren shook his head.

"Why should I? He wants us all dead. He hates anyone that's a Lannister. He probably hates Joanna too for being born. I don't care. That stupid snake can die along with his whore." Loren knew he shouldn't have said that because just as the words left his mouth his father smacked him hard. Loren wasn't even surprised.

"Do I have to do that again? Or will you listen?" Loren however looked to his father in defiance. Tyrion slapped him again and asked the same question. Loren was slapped about five more times before his father blew up. "Why?! Why don't you want to listen?! I've never seen you act like this before Loren! Get it together now! Don't you _dare_ start acting like Joffrey! You will apologize to Oberyn for your rude behavior or so help me I will go and force you to say it myself! Is that clear?!" Loren nodded his head this time. His father finally got to him. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to plan. Please just try and get through this." He said. Loren barely heard it. He didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to leave everything behind. But he knew he couldn't, he could never leave Sansa or his parents or his baby sister. He just had to bide his time. It was like what Sansa told him earlier, he needed time. And he had all the time in the world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loren's going through a bit of a rebellious stage for the first time in his life. It seems like the Red Wedding affected him as much as Sansa. And speaking of Sansa she's gonna have a Lannister baby. Yay? Admittedly she wasn't too happy about it but she needs time. After all her family was gruesomely murdered so she needs a lot of time. And we also meet Oberyn this chapter, he'll be featuring more in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the Purple Wedding but with a twist at the end. As always thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I eventually reach Season 8 in this story and any other story where I have my characters deal with Cersei and Euron, I'm so changing a lot. With that out of the way, the Purple Wedding.

Both of them were panting heavily after the activities of that night. Tyrion rolled off her and laid on the other side of the bed. Jeyne cuddled next to him. She looked closely at him studying his features. He had that same sad look when she first met him eighteen years ago. It took them two years to finally admit their love for each other and it seemed that Tyrion had improved and was happier than ever. But Jeyne saw his sad face and it reminded her of those years before, with that woman. Tysha was her name, she didn’t blame her for loving Tyrion, she saw him for who he was. As did she. Though Tysha never had a chance with him not when Tywin Lannister was living. But Jeyne? She was a trueborn Lannister, a cousin of Tyrion’s. The match made even more sense and strengthened the blood ties between the Lannisters even further.

Tyrion got up from his bed and put on a robe. He walked over to the window to look out to the city. The city he saved but didn’t get credit for. Though her son did, after killing Stannis. It was a moment Jeyne was proud of but after seeing Loren after the battle, he didn’t seem happy about it, he seemed sad and guilty. He personally escorted Stannis’ body to Storm’s End to be buried along with his brothers. Now there was only one left, Shireen, who by all accounts was the true heir to the throne due to Cersei’s children being Jaime’s.

Jeyne’s loins ached from the urgency of Tyrion’s lovemaking. It was a good ache. She could feel his seed within her, she prayed for it to quicken. It had only been a year since Joanna. She was still young, she could give him another son.

“I don’t know what to do.” Tyrion said. “I don’t know how to deal with this. Loren’s just…” Tyrion trailed off.

“He’s a man now. A man who has to take responsibility for his actions. You can’t keep holding his hand anymore.” She said.

“I know. But after everything that happened… I know he’ll never betray his family. But with the war over and Sansa pregnant, I should be overjoyed at this but I can’t help but feel that this will cause more problems in the future.”

“His wife’s family was killed by ours Tyrion. I don’t think she’s exactly happy to be married to a Lannister right now.”

“True. But we’ve always been kind to her. Sansa’s like our own daughter. She adores us.”

“It’s just one of those stages in being pregnant. You remember how I was when I was pregnant with Loren.”

“Yes. You were a monster.” Tyrion jested.

“Well, you didn’t seem to not enjoy it.” Jeyne said coyly.

“You wouldn’t let me sleep because you wanted to fuck every five minutes. Granted I enjoyed every one of them but still. It was monstrous for my back.” They both shared a laugh before Tyrion turned serious. “I just want things to be back to normal. The way it was before our family was at war with everyone.”

“I know. But Cersei and Jaime ruined everything for us. And now we have to pick up the pieces and see things through. But we can look on the bright side.”

“What bright side?”

“Two of our grandsons will inherit both Casterly Rock and the North. We can rule more kingdoms than your father. Who knows even more so? Edmure Tully may die and Sansa’s third son could inherit the Riverlands.”

“Are you really wishing for that to happen?” Tyrion asked shocked.

“No, just preparing for what may happen. Your father’s always wanted his blood in all the Seven Kingdoms, I wouldn’t put it past him to do that.”

“Yes, that’s all we are to him. Just a legacy. I won’t let that happen. I want us to be better. I know Loren’s right about this, there will come a time when we think we’re safe and happy and then our enemies will strike at us and our joy will turn to ashes in our mouths. And we will know the debt has been paid.”

“Not if we do something about it. If Loren can bring that bastard in the North down and his allies as well as Walder Frey and his brood then maybe we’ll have a chance of surviving.”

“True.” Tyrion said. “For now, let’s enjoy ourselves before we have to endure that pompous prick and his future bride’s ceremony tomorrow.” He said taking off his robe. Jeyne started getting excited.

“Oh yes, let’s.” She said in a sultry voice. And before long they were both satisfied with each other’s bodies.

* * *

 

Loren woke up next to Sansa and quietly got out of bed. Today was the day. Joffrey and Margaery’s wedding. The day he was not anticipating. He just wanted to get out of the city and back to Casterly Rock where he would be with family he didn’t want to kill. But he had to endure it all. He didn’t want Sansa to come, he wanted her to stay in bed, but she insisted on it. She was almost three months into her pregnancy and soon it would start to show. Loren got dressed and then decided to wake up Sansa.

“Sansa? It’s time.” He said. She groggily got up. Her handmaidens came in and helped her dress. For the breakfast feast she wore her purple dress with flowers decorated all over it. Her hair was down and braided in a simple fashion. Today they would be feasting with Joffrey while the women of House Tyrell would be feasting with Margaery. His father and mother would attend but his grandfather, his aunt and of course his cousin would join as well. Sansa finished getting dressed and Loren took her arm. “You look beautiful.” He said to her, she merely hummed in response. It saddened Loren that she was like this, he wanted her to be happy with him, but like she told him, she needed time to adjust to this.

They made their way to the area where they would feast. Loren and Sansa were sat to the left of his parents, Joanna was on his mother’s knee with her being bounced on her lap. Soon the gifts came.

Many people brought gifts, Jalabhar Xho gave Joffrey a golden bow with a quiver and arrows with gilded feathers. From Prince Oberyn, a red gold brooch  in the shape of a scorpion. Silver spurs from Ser Addam Marbrand, a red silk tourney pavilion from Mathis Rowan. From Lord Paxter Redwyne, he brought a model of a war galley.

“If it please Your Grace, she shall be called _King Joffrey’s Valor_.” He said.

“Yes, I’ll use it as my flagship to sail for Pyke and kill those nasty Squids like my father should have done.” Joffrey said boastfully.

Loren internally laughed at that. _As if you could kill anything. But please play the gracious king today. If that’s possible._ He then saw Mace Tyrell holding a chalice that was huge and had the Seven Kingdoms around it. Joffrey made an offhand comment about how they should replace the wolf with a squid. Loren put his hand on Sansa’s and she didn’t flinch away, she actually held it herself. His father then brought a book to Joffrey.

“And what’s this uncle?” Joffrey asked. _It’s a dragon. What do you think you idiot?_

“ ‘The Lives of Four Kings’ Grand Maester Kaeth’s history of the reigns of Daeron the Young Dragon, Baelor the Blessed, Aegon the Unworthy and Daeron the Good. A book every king should read.” His father said. Joffrey looked at him for a while, then to his grandfather then back to him. It seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything until he spoke up.

“Now that the war is won, we should all find time for wisdom. Thank you uncle.” Joffrey said. He sounded grateful for it. This didn’t appease Loren. _He’s up to something. For what I don’t know._ His father made his way back to his seat and then one of the Kingsguard brought in the sword Loren saw with his grandfather.

“One of only two Valyrian steel swords in the capital, Your Grace. Freshly forged in your honor.” His grandfather said. Joffrey now looked like the gleeful monster he was and went to the sword unsheathing it and swinging it around like a child with a toy sword.

“Careful Your Grace, nothing cuts like Valyrian steel.” Pycelle said.

“So they say.” Joffrey replied. And then he hacked his father’s book to pieces. Loren was shocked as well as his father and mother. Sansa was even looking shocked as well. Before long the whole book was cut to pieces. Joffrey then looked at his father with a pleased look on his face. Loren gave him a look of pure hatred. _I defended this city for you. My father and I defended your throne you ungrateful bastard and this is how you repay us?!_ Loren thought. Though his anger was building up, he would save it for people he could use it on, Ramsay Snow, Walder Frey. “Such a great sword should have a name. What should I call it?” The guests shouted out names for the blade. Joffrey dismissed about a dozen of them before choosing one he liked. “ _Widow’s Wail,_ I like that. Every time I use it it’ll be like cutting off Ned Stark’s head all over again.” Joff said before sheathing the sword back in its scabbard. “You and aunt Jeyne owe me a new present uncle. This one’s all in pieces.” He said.

“Perhaps a knife to match your sword, made of the same Valyrian steel. Dragonbone hilt perhaps?” His father said. He could see Joff stumble for words and gave his father a sharp look.

“You… yes. A dagger to match it. Only… a golden hilt with rubies, dragonbone is too plain.” Joff said.

“Of course, Your Grace.” His father said. Loren looked at his father confused. Later when he, Sansa, his father, mother and sister were in the litter his father asked Sansa something.

“Joffrey fought with your brother at Winterfell yes? Was there any hard feelings toward your younger brother Bran?” Loren saw Sansa falter at that.

“Bran? No, he was a sweet boy, everyone loved him. He and Tommen fought with wooden swords but just for play.” She said.

“What does that have to do with anything father?” Loren asked.

“I think I might know who was behind Bran’s assassination attempt. And he was at the feast.” Loren could see the wheels turning in Sansa’s head.

“Wait, you don’t mean—”

“It’s a theory, but it’s very viable that a certain king hired the cutthroat to kill your brother. You heard me describe the dagger and Joffrey faltered a bit, as if he knew what I was talking about.”

“The dagger, Littlefinger claimed it belonged to you right?” His mother asked.

“Yes, but it really belonged to Robert. Joffrey stole it and tried to kill Bran because he heard his father making off hand comments about how your father should have put him out of his misery.”

“How do you know it’s Joffrey?” Loren asked darkly.

“Jaime would have never sent an assassin, your aunt would have never been that stupid as to use a weapon that could be traced back to her. But Joffrey, arrogant, vicious, stupid little wretch that he is, would have done that.” All of them looked at Tyrion with shock and anger on their faces. _All this war? All of this death and destruction was because of Joffrey?!_ Loren screamed to himself.

“I’m going to ruin his life now. I’ll tell everyone the truth. I swear by all the gods I will make him pay for this.”

“Shh, quiet. You can’t do anything now.” His father said.

“Why not? I don’t care what happens, so long as he pays for his crimes.”

“And he will. Not now. Just be patient, get through this Loren, please.” Tyrion could see Loren was conflicted but the look on his eyes told him he would obey his father. Loren nodded.

“Just as long as he pays one day.” Loren snarled.

“He will. I promise that.” Tyrion said.

* * *

 

Eventually it came to the wedding. Loren was standing in between Sansa and his mother. He saw Mace Tyrell escorting Margaery to Joffrey. _Well, let’s hope the wedding night is the best night of that whore’s life._ Loren thought to himself. To be honest he hated the Tyrells, they were nothing but up jumped stewards who meekly bent the knee to Aegon. _I’ll give the Gardener kings this, at least they went out in a literal blaze of glory. The Tyrells wouldn’t. They hide behind their castles and claim they’re the strongest warriors? Ha! I’ve see better fighting from Tommen than from the fat oaf of Highgarden._ Just then Mace reached to where Joffrey was and gave Margaery away. They walked up to the altar where the High Septon was awaiting. Joffrey placed his cloak on Margaery’s shoulders. However, it was a Lannister cloak. _Shouldn’t it be Baratheon aunt Cersei. Oh wait, that’s right, he’s all Lannister._ Then the vows were exchanged and Joffrey, as always, had to make a big show about it.

“With this kiss I pledge my love!” He said dramatically. He then pulled Margaery in for a long kiss and the whole room applauded. Loren half-heartedly applauded along with his family.

“We have a new queen.” Sansa said to him.

“Better her than you.” Loren replied.

* * *

 

They then made their way to an area outside of the Red Keep to attend the wedding. He and Sansa were seated to the left of his parents, with his sister on his mother’s lap. Loren looked around the place to see where everyone was. He saw the Dornish sitting near his family’s side of the place as far away from the Tyrells as possible. He could see some of the Westerland lords, Lefford, Banefort, Crakehall in the middle of the area on the right of him and then the Reach lords on the left of him. Only a few Stormlords were there, the rest must have decided not to come. _Could you blame them? They believe Stannis’ word more than grandfather’s._ he thought to himself. He could see Shireen sitting among them, engaging in conversation. _She deserves so much better. I hope I can find a man to love her one day._ It wouldn’t be too long for Shireen, the girl was already fourteen, even though she had the greyscale, it didn’t seem to diminish her beauty. He looked around the area some more. He could see one of the Fossoways with his very pregnant wife. They seemed to be very much in love. The man would often kiss her and put his hand on her belly in a kind and loving gesture. Loren thought about doing the same for Sansa, but he decided on a different tactic.

“Are you doing alright?” He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. To her credit Sansa didn’t flinch away.

“Mhmm.” She replied, sounding a bit more cheerful. That was a good sign for Loren.

“You sure you can eat seventy-seven meals?” He jested.

“I have to, even though I have a small tummy I have to make sure this one gets their food.” She jested back. They both smiled at each other.

“Okay, if you’re feeling tired, we can leave if you want.”

“Okay.” She replied back. Loren chanced a kiss on her cheek.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She said back before pecking him on the lips. Loren could then see from the corner of his eyes the younger ladies were giggling at them. _Oh, shut up you prudes._ He thought to himself. Then he saw Lady Olenna come up to them.

“You look exquisite my dear. The wind has been at you though.” She said fiddling with the necklace Sansa had on. “I haven’t had the opportunity to tell you how sorry I was to hear about your brother. War is war, but killing a man at a wedding. Horrid. What sort of monster would do such a thing? As if men need more reason to fear marriage.” She said. “Perhaps if your husband were to sell his shoes, he might be able to bring you to Highgarden for a visit. Now that peace has come and all is right in the world, it would do good for you to see some of it. If you’ll excuse me it’s time I ate some of this food I paid for.” She said walking away. _Old hag. You’re lucky my father isn’t Hand. Your kind wouldn’t be welcome. In fact your kind wouldn’t even be welcome at the Rock if I have anything to say about it._ Loren thought to himself. There was that hatred for the Tyrells again. Loren really needed to get out of there and away from these people. He could see another band playing the hundredth version of _The Rains of Castamere._ He also saw that Joffrey was tired of it as well. _Well that’s one thing we agree on._ Joffrey then tossed a bunch of coins at the singer’s direction. They flinched upon receiving the coins but they picked them up like greedy little children. Margaery then whispered something in Joffrey’s ear to which Joffrey stood up and tapped his goblet to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone! The queen would like to say a few words.” Margaery stood up and addressed the crowd.

“We are so fortunate to enjoy this marvelous food and drink. Not all among us are so lucky. To thank the gods for bringing this recent war to a just end, King Joffrey has decreed that the leftovers from our feast be given to the poorest in this city.” She stated. Everyone began applauding. Loren however was unimpressed. _Yes, I’m sure that Joffrey ordered this. He didn’t recently instigate a riot by setting his guards on the innocent people of this city. He didn’t behead an innocent man starting a civil war in which the whole country was against us. No, Joffrey was just being the gallant and gracious king. Just like aunt Cersei wants you idiots to believe._

* * *

 

The feasting continued as boringly as possible for Loren when he suddenly caught the eye of Prince Oberyn Martell. He was looking in his direction with the same disdain in his eyes. Loren looked to his right to find his father looking at him and then to Oberyn. Loren knew what it was, he rolled his eyes and got up to make his way to the Red Viper.

“Ser Loren.” Oberyn said.

“Prince Oberyn.” Loren said. “I wish to apologize for my behavior at Littlefinger’s brothel. I didn’t mean to throw those insults at you or your paramour.”

“You meant every word.” Oberyn said. This took Loren by surprise. “But the wisest men admit their mistakes. I accept your apology. Ellaria, do you accept it as well?” Loren turned to the woman, she looked at him, well it was more glaring but her face softened.

“I forgive you boy.” She said.

“Why don’t we take a walk? I need to stretch my legs, and unlike my brother I intend to use them for the rest of my life.” Oberyn said. Loren followed him away from the guests as he talked with the Dornish Prince. “So, tell me. About your cousin. Is it true?” He asked him.

“I don’t know what true things you’re talking about.” Loren tried to feign. Oberyn wasn’t having it.

“Spare me the courtesies boy, you can save that for your Northern wife. I want to know about this boy king. Are the rumors true about his cruelty? How he likes to beat women and kill children? Or are they false rumors?” Oberyn asked him. Loren wasn’t sure of what to say, on the one hand if he told him the truth he could tell his grandfather, but then a voice told Loren that it wouldn’t happen. Oberyn hated his family, so he could get away with telling him about Joffrey.

“All true. And it’s not just women and children he kills, he also does the same to animals. He once killed a pregnant cat because he wanted to see the babies. But it’s not just him, it’s his mother that allow this to happen. I believe she once called it a ‘child’s curiosity.’” Loren told him. “She’s just as worse, she blames my father for killing my grandfather, even though he was a babe and couldn’t control it. She thinks she’s as smart as everyone else, but she isn’t. she doesn’t think ten steps ahead. She only thinks in short terms. She is very emotional and is easily insulted. She thinks herself as my grandfather with teats, but she isn’t. My grandfather commands respect. She doesn’t.” Oberyn seemed to be taking his words to heart. He nodded in understanding.

“Thank you for this information. And rest assured, I do not blame the sins of the father for the sins of the son. Or the grandson. I have a little hope that you are not like your grandfather, well, you don’t condone rape and murder. I hope I am not proven wrong. ” He said. “Your Grace, Lord Tywin!” He shouted. Loren looked behind him to see his two least favorite people approaching them.

“Prince Oberyn.” His grandfather greeted.

“Your grandson was telling me about his Northern wife! Such fascinating stories.”

“All good I hope. The little dove has been through a lot. Though it would never happen if her father hadn’t tried to betray his king.” His aunt said. Loren shot her a murderous glance.

“True, but Ned Stark was known as a man of honor. He always told the truth. There must have been something he discovered that made him believe the former Crown Prince was illegitimate. I confess, I do not see a resemblance to the late king Robert. He, looks more like… I can’t put my finger on it.” Loren said. This made Cersei falter a bit. Oberyn started laughing.

“Yes, indeed. We hear the same in Dorne. I can see the same. He almost looks like the Kingslayer don’t you think?” Oberyn piped up. Now Loren could see Cersei getting nervous. Her eyes were darting back and forth between Loren and Oberyn. _Wow, and that was from a Dornishman? And I hate the Dornish. Could he stay for a few more days?_ But he could also see that his grandfather waved his hand in dismissal.

“False rumors, I assure you. Stannis Baratheon lied to Lord Eddard and he believed the truth.” He said.

“Of course, my apologies Lord Hand and Your Grace. Though I suppose it is former queen regent now? Considering you’re son, the king is married?”

“Oberyn?” A voice called out. It turned to be Ellaria Sand coming over to them. “You left me there alone, it was getting boring.” She said.

“My apologies my love. I don’t believe you have met these two have you? This is the Lord Hand Tywin Lannister and Lady Cersei Lannister. May I introduce Ellaria Sand?” to her credit the woman managed a curtsey.

“My lord, my lady.” She said.

“Charmed.” His grandfather said.

“Can’t say I’ve ever met a Sand before.” Cersei said. He could see Ellaria’s face dip. _Tactful you idiot. And I was insulting?_

“Surely you have met many Sands Aunt Cersei? I know you know other bastards as well. Hills, Waters.” Loren said this as a deliberate jab at her children’s parentage. He saw her give him a murderous look again, but he was not threatened by it.

“We are everywhere in Dorne. I have ten thousand brothers and sisters.” Ellaria said.

“Bastards are born of passion aren’t they? We don’t despise them in Dorne.” Oberyn added.

“Really? If only others shared your views we’d be in a much better place.” Loren said.

“I expect it is a relief, Lady Cersei.” Oberyn told Cersei who looked insulted at now being called a mere lady. _This_ is _what happens when your son marries you daft idiot. Did you think you’d be queen forever?_ “Giving up your regal responsibilities, wearing the crown for so many years must have left your neck a bit crooked.”

“I suppose you’ll never know Prince Oberyn. It’s a shame your older brother couldn’t attend the royal wedding.” She said meaning to take offense, but Oberyn shrugged in response.

“Please give him our regards. With any luck, the gout will abate and he’ll be able to walk again.” His grandfather.

“They call it, ‘The Rich Man’s Disease.’ A wonder you don’t have it.” Oberyn replied.

“Noblemen in my part of the country don’t enjoy the same lifestyle as our counterparts in Dorne.”

“People everywhere have their differences. In some places the highborn frown upon those of low birth. In other places, the rape and murder of women and children is considered distasteful.” Oberyn said. He then turned to his aunt. “What a fortunate thing for you, former queen regent, that your daughter Myrcella has been sent to live in the latter sort of place.” He finished. Loren could feel the tension around them. He knew a subtle threat when he heard one. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by another tap on a glass. It was Joffrey once again. Loren returned to his seat.

“Everyone silent! Clear the floor!” he commanded. “There’s been too much amusement here today, a royal wedding is not an amusement. A royal wedding is history. The time has come for all of us, to contemplate our history.” He finished. Loren couldn’t figure out what was happening. Joffrey was never one for being serious. Something was happening. Something Loren was dreading to see. “My lords, my ladies.” Joffrey said as a giant lion head’s mouth was being opened by some operators. A carpet was rolled out, it was red and looked like a tongue. “I give you, King Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy! The War of the Five Kings!”

He shouted as five actors came out dressed as each king. Except, to Loren’s irritation, the actors were all dwarves. He looked at where Joffrey was and he intentionally looked at his father. Loren was raging inside. He wanted to tear him left to right. He didn’t care anymore. But one look from his father told him not to. He saw the play and was disgusted by what he saw. He was particularly upset about the Stannis part where Joffrey fired an arrow and wildfire popped out. He saw Shireen at one of the tables trying to hold back her tears and looking away. Then it came to Robb and Joffrey. He couldn’t let Sansa watch. He turned to her and put his hand on her arm.

“Look away.” He said. Sansa instead shook her head.

“No. I need to see this.” She replied coldly.

“No, you don’t.” Loren responded strongly.

“Yes I do. If I don’t, the nightmares will never end.” She said.

Eventually the Joffrey actor knocked the wolf helmet on the Robb actor and he was proclaiming victory. Then the actor picked up the direwolf head and began humping it. He could see Joffrey spilling out his wine from his mouth laughing so hard. He could also see his aunt Cersei laughing as well. His grandfather, the Tyrells and even Oberyn were not smiling at all. In fact, they looked at Joffrey with contempt. Joffrey couldn’t just let Robb Stark die in peace, so he had to make a show of it. Then the actors all joined hands and bowed before the crowd. Though Loren could see his parents and some other guests were not clapping.

“Well fought, well fought.” Joffrey said, holding out a large bag filled with coins. “Here you are, champion’s purse. Though you’re not the champion yet are you? A true champion defeats all their challengers. Surely there are others out there who still challenge my reign.” He then turned to his father. “Uncle, how about you, I’m sure they have a spare costume?” He joked. Loren was burning with anger but again, his father gave him a look. He got up from his seat.

“One taste of combat was enough for me Your Grace, I would like to keep what remains of my face.” He joked. Some people were laughing at that. “I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle. I speak as a firsthand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne. Be careful though. This one,” he pointed to the Joffrey actor. “is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night.” He finished. Loren took all his willpower to not laugh hysterically. But then that was replaced with rage at what Joffrey did next. He walked over to his father and poured wine over his head smiling cruelly as he did so. His father licked some of it off his fingers. “Fine vintage. Shame that it spilled.” He tried to play it off.

“It did not spill.” Joffrey said. That took Loren off the edge. He grabbed the jug and flung some of the wine in Joffrey’s face before pouring the rest of it over his head. This left Joffrey shocked beyond all belief. He couldn’t comprehend what happened. In fact, a lot of people couldn’t.

“Oops. That spilled. I’m so sorry Your Grace.” Loren deadpanned, mockingly. Joffrey then came to his senses and turned to him rage in his eyes.

“How dare you?!” He shouted. Loren wasn’t having any of it.

“How dare I, what?” He responded.

“This is my wedding!” He shouted.

“Is it? Well, you certainly acted like this at _my_ wedding. I just thought it was a popular thing that people get made fun of at their own weddings.” He said nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Joffrey was still brimming with rage.

“You apologize to me now!” He shouted.

“I don’t think I will. Especially after this shameful fucking performance.” Loren gestured to the actors. “Now, I can believe that Stannis killed Renly and Robb Stark dealt with the Ironborn. But you dealing with both Stannis and Stark? That I find hard to believe.”

“It was true, you little brat.” His aunt said. “Joffrey was very valiant on the field, you’re just jealous of his accomplishments.” Loren knew he had them in a trap.

“Really? So you were at all the war councils then Your Grace? Helping me and my father plan the invasion?” he asked him. Joffrey knew he couldn’t lie out of this one.

“I don’t have to explain myself. I am the king.” He said the last part proudly. Loren only shook his head in disappointment.

“Well, I would have hoped you would have tried to lie instead of brushing things off like you always do. I’m disappointed. I think I’ll be leaving. My wife is very tired. As am I.” Loren turned to walk away. He got to Sansa and took her arm and started walking down the steps.

“Cousin?” Joffrey called out. “Apologize to me now. Your king commands it.” He said haughtily. Loren merely scoffed.

“No I don’t think I will.” He said. He turned around again and walked further.

“You little bastard!” His aunt called out. Loren looked to her with hate in his eyes. She had no right to call him bastard. Her son was the true bastard. “You will obey your king, come here!” Loren looked between her and Joffrey. He was smiling smugly while his aunt was looking at him with rage. His grandfather looked to be telling him to not do anything stupid with his eyes. And his father looked at him with much disappointment. It was too much for Loren and he walked away for the third time. He heard a sword being withdrawn and turned to see Joffrey trying to charge at him. Unfortunately he couldn’t make it two steps before he tripped over himself and landed hard on the floor, he screamed in pain. Loren couldn’t help the next words that came out of his mouth.

“This is the king who defeated Stannis Baratheon and Robb Stark?” He told the crowd. “He can’t even make it from one table to the next.” He spat out.

“I want his head! Kill him now!” Joffrey screamed out. But the guards did nothing, Tywin silenced them all with a look. He nodded his head to Loren gesturing for him and Sansa to leave. They managed to make their way to the Red Keep and undressed for bed. Though what puzzled him before was that there were bells ringing. Most likely for Joffrey and Margaery. Loren then laid next to Sansa.

“Well, that was enlightening.” Loren said.

“Quite so. I don’t think I’ve seen Joffrey more raging at you in my entire life.”

“He doesn’t mean any of it. He’s not that smart. He just gets angry whenever people don’t do as he says. My grandfather will reign him in, no doubt he is right now.” Loren said. He and Sansa got into bed. Then Sansa did something unexpected to Loren, she started cuddling up to him. This took Loren by surprise but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I wanted to say, I’m really excited about the baby.” She said. This took him even more by surprise. He looked down at her and saw her smiling at him.

“Well, what do you think? Boy or girl?” He asked eagerly.

“I don’t want to know, not until it’s ready to come out.” She responded.

“Oh a surprise huh?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it’ll be a long six months then.” He teased her. She laughed and then they shared a long kiss. Loren started going to her shift to take it off but she stopped him.

“Not tonight. I’m really tired.” She said. Loren mock pouted but kissed her again. “I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” Loren said. That night, no interruptions were made. In the morning, Loren was just barely getting up when he heard a knock on the door. Loren went to the door and opened it slightly. Sansa was still sleeping. It was Rollam knocking at the door. “Rollam, what is it?” The boy looked nervous.

“Um, Lord Tywin ordered me to not tell you until now. King Joffrey is dead. Poisoned. Your father is accused of killing the king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, crap. Looks like Loren is in a tight pickle right now. We'll see how he deals with this next chapter. And yeah, did anyone else want to do that to Joffrey when he humiliated Tyrion like that? I certainly did. That last part with Joffrey commanding Loren and then falling down drunk and Loren insulting him was inspired by the movie Alexander (2004) Reviews are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the aftermath of the Purple Wedding.

Loren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Joffrey dead? Father arrested for it? No it can’t be._ He thought. After bidding Sansa goodbye he made his way to his grandfather’s office in the Tower of the Hand. He opened the doors abruptly and marched in with a purpose.

“What is the meaning of this?!” He screamed. “Why is my father in a cell?!” To his credit, his grandfather kept a cool face.

“Calm yourself.” He said firmly. Loren wouldn’t have any of it.

“I will not! You will tell me right now! Why is my father accused of killing Joffrey?!” Loren shouted. Tywin got up from his seat and gave him a fierce stare.

“Sit. Down.” He said calmly. Loren tried his best to not be cowed into submission but that one look from his grandfather made him meek. So he sat down. His grandfather did the same after a while. “Your aunt seems to believe that your father had poisoned your cousin, the king.”

“Why would she think that? It doesn’t make any sense.” Loren argued.

“I’m inclined to agree.” His grandfather said. “However, after you left, Joffrey ordered your father to serve him wine and tried to humiliate him.” At this Loren was boiling. _How dare that little brat do that to my father?! I’m glad he’s dead now! And I hope aunt Cersei realizes that her own children aren’t meant to rule. Justice has finally been served._

“So the little shit does that to my father and they blame him as well? After that idiotic performance?”

“Sadly yes. But then as he was serving his wine, the king began to choke.”

“Let me also guess, he ended up dying and you and aunt Cersei in all your infinite wisdom accused him of doing it? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“Your aunt accused him. But I’ve been thinking. Your father is a lot smarter than that. I trusted him to rule while I was fighting Robb Stark and he has done well in that time. You as well.”

“Then why did you have him arrested? He did nothing wrong. Why prove his worth to you only to betray it at the most obvious of places?”

“Again, your aunt is the one who did that. And yet, some people believe that your father was doing it to avenge Robb Stark.” His grandfather said. Loren was both shocked and angered that these nobles would ever dare think that about his father.

“Why?” He simply asked.

“Because of your marriage to Sansa, many are thinking that he was being more sympathetic to the Northerners, which is rubbish. You don’t need to worry, I will release your father today. You can even go yourself to oversee it. We’ll speak more later. For now I have to investigate who might have done this.” His grandfather told him. However there was one more thing Loren needed to know.

“And Cersei? Will she interfere?” He asked. His grandfather didn’t even look up from his desk.

“It’s hard to do so when I’ve stripped her of her power and confined her to her chambers with my men standing guard.” His grandfather said. This was satisfying enough for Loren and he left the room to the dungeons. While Loren was on the way to free his father, he heard Sansa’s voice talking with another’s.

“Listen, it’s too dangerous, come to the godswood tonight. I will take you to someone who may help you.” The voice said.

“I cannot. My husband would search the entire world for me. And I am perfectly safe here.” Sansa replied.

“Safe? With the Lannisters?” The voice said incredulously. “They are responsible for your family’s death. They are holding you as a hostage.”

“Joffrey, Cersei and Tywin are holding no one as a hostage. I will be the future Lady of Casterly Rock and Winterfell, my sons will inherit both. Lord Tyrion and Lady Jeyne have been nothing but kind to me, and I love Loren with all my heart.”

“He was right.” The voice stated horrified. “They have corrupted you. I am sorry my lady, but you will come with me, by force if necessary.” The voice threatened. That’s when Loren decided to make his presence known.

“That would be ill-advised ser.” He said. This took the man by surprise. He did not expect him here it appeared and he was shaking with fear. Loren recognized the man, Dontos Hollard the knight turned into a fool. Loren had saved him from Joffrey’s wrath at his nameday tourney when he and his father arrived to defend the city.

“You can’t stop me! He will have his revenge.” Dontos declared before running off the other direction. But he didn’t get far as he was knocked down by a huge beast of a man in black armor. Or that’s who he thought that was a man. It turns out it was Brienne of Tarth, the woman who brought his uncle Jaime safe and sound. The large woman hauled the man to his feet.

“What are you doing here? Why are you kidnapping the Lady Sansa?” She demanded. Loren put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“What are you doing here? What business do you have in King’s Landing Ser Dontos?” Loren asked.

“I’m not telling you anything.” Dontos replied. Loren then decided to grab one of Dontos’ fingers and broke it. He let out a scream. “I can’t! If I do, he’ll kill me!” He screamed.

“You’ll die anyway for trying to steal the future lady of the Rock.” Loren said. He grabbed another finger. “Now, who sent you? Who is this man you keep telling me about? What does he want with my wife?” Loren demanded. Dontos said nothing again and he broke another finger. “If you don’t want to lose anymore fingers then tell me now!” He shouted. He grabbed another finger but then Dontos screamed out a name he never thought he would hear.

“BAELISH! IT WAS LORD BAELISH!” Dontos screamed. Loren couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. _Littlefinger planned this? Impossible. Wait, if he planned this…_

“Did Lord Baelish kill Joffrey? Did he?!” Loren demanded grabbing the finger and planning on straight out ripping it off.

“Yes!” Dontos shouted. “He told me to give Lady Sansa a necklace and someone would plant it in Joffrey’s wine! I don’t know who! But then he told me as soon as Joffrey was poisoned I would take her to him. He’s out in the harbor waiting for me.”

Loren couldn’t believe the words coming out of this idiots mouth. Baelish killed Joffrey and tried to pin the blame on his father. He would die for this, he knew. But Dontos had to tell his grandfather personally. If he didn’t, then Baelish would get away with it. And they would be at war with the Vale. Of course they weren’t popular with them, but still. Hopefully the lords of the Vale would listen. They had to, if they went to war with them, they wouldn’t last long. Of course they would only have to stay in their mountains. Loren would need to find some other way to bring them into the fold. Baelish could be punished either way but he needed to find a way to do it without compromising the Vale’s standing with the kingdom. There was only one other person to do this. Varys. He went to find where he was, in the gardens talking with a child. Loren walked up to him.

“My lord.” He greeted.

“Lord Varys.” Loren greeted back.

“How may I serve my lord?”

“I need you to find out some things about Baelish.”

“Littlefinger?” Varys asked perplexed. “Why on earth would I do such a thing?”

“Baelish is the one who poisoned the king. I have a witness to this.” Loren said. Varys then seemed to be in thought.

“Hmm. Clever man my lord. Poison the king and no one suspects you. Then, while everyone is in chaos you rise up. All the while you gain power for yourself. Very clever indeed.” Varys said to himself.

“I need to find some way to blame him without losing the Vale. We don’t need another war on our hands. If we can find a way to arrest Baelish for crimes against even the Vale itself we may find ourselves out of another civil war.” Loren said. Varys perked up at that.

“The dagger.” He said.

“What dagger?” Loren asked confused.

“Baelish said he lost the Valyrian steel dagger to your father. And your father was also accused of murdering Jon Arryn by the Lady Lysa. The Starks also believe this as well. They accused your father of trying to send an assassin to kill their son Brandon yes?”

“Yes. Well, actually, we discovered that Joffrey was the one to send the assassin because he wanted to impress his father.”

“Really? Interesting. But in any case even if that were to get out—”

“I wouldn’t mind that. Everyone hated Joffrey, and if this comes to light, we agree that it is now a disgusting act and that perhaps justice was finally served. I don’t know if my grandfather will agree to it, but if anyone were to ask me, I would say that.”

“Very well. But if your family was accused of these things, Jon Arryn’s death and your father sending an assassin, it seems that Littlefinger planned the War of the Five Kings. For what purpose I can only guess. He would rather see this country burn if he could be king of the ashes.”

“And if he gets away with this, he’ll take control of all the kingdoms once everything is put into place. Like the Targaryen girl in the east. If she comes here,” Loren started.

“Then he’ll sow even more chaos. He may even declare for her to weaken your family’s strength. And perhaps even hers as well.”

“He’ll betray her the first chance he gets. Please, can you find something?”

“I cannot promise anything my lord. But I will try.”

“Thank you.”

“But know this, I do not do this out of the kindness of my heart. I do this for you because I believe you and your father are the two few men in Westeros who want to make this country a better place. I would like to consider your wife as another person but I haven’t seen anything of her yet. But I will tell you, as long as you help this country, I will aid you and your father in any way I can.” Varys explained. This took Loren off guard. _He believes in me and father? I didn’t think we warranted any of that. But if he’s on our side I’ll need every advantage I can get._

“Thank you, Lord Varys. Now try to find something on Baelish and fast.”

* * *

 

A few days went by and nothing had been happening. Loren had put up additional guards outside his and Sansa’s room. He couldn’t risk Baelish sending someone else to take his wife. But this confused Loren. _Why would he kidnap Sansa? He has nothing to gain from this._ He thought. Of course, there was another reason for this, perhaps Baelish intended to take Sansa as his bride and take control of the North. If so, it was a clever plan, if she wasn’t already pregnant. He could also kill the child inside her, to make sure he can claim the North for his own blood. Loren wouldn’t put it past him to try that, he did betray Ned Stark, possibly in the vain hope that he could claim Catelyn as his wife. Loren considered him a pathetic little man. He was descended from a sellsword form Braavos, Catelyn was descended from an ancient noble house dating back thousands of years. There would be no way for a man like Baelish to marry a woman like Catelyn. He was just being pathetic. But there was also Lysa. His father told him that she was an odd fish and that she was the one who convinced Jon Arryn to name Baelish as Master of Coin due to his financial success in Gulltown. Loren had wondered why she would do this as well. that’s when he remembered that Lysa had also grown up with Baelish and was supposedly in love with him. This gave Loren another thought. Lysa disappeared shortly after Jon Arryn died. _Why would she do that? Unless there was something she was ordered to do._ He thought. He brought those theories to Varys as well. A few days later, Varys called his father and himself to a secret meeting.

“So, what have you found?” His father asked.

“Some delicious news. It appears that Lord Baelish was behind the death of Jon Arryn. He gave Lysa Tears of Lys to poison him with it.” Varys told them. Loren and his father weren’t taken that much by surprise.

“Tears of Lys.” His father said. “Oberyn was talking about poisons to me a few days ago. He talked about how Tears of Lys destroys the bowels of its victims. It makes them appear that they are sick.”

“This would make sense with someone who is young, but Jon Arryn? He was old, so it may seem as though he died of natural causes.” Loren deduced. “Was there anything that Baelish left behind?”

“An inventory list, an old list to be sure, but it is still readable. It contains the poison for Littlefinger’s supplies.”

“Add to that Lysa’s disappearance, the Vale blamed me for killing Jon Arryn and the Starks thinking I tried to kill Brandon Stark, Littlefinger is a clever man.” His father remarked.

“But not smart enough. He put his hope on a drunk knight to kidnap my wife, the Lady of Winterfell. Dontos still rots in the cells in the Red Keep. We use him, and the game is over for Baelish.” Loren said.

“But we must be cautious about this. Baelish may not know that we have Dontos, or he may and he will try to kill him so he does not speak.” Varys said. “So we must persuade the man to come here and trap him in the city.”

“How are we able to do that? He’ll never set foot in the city, not while Joffrey’s dead.” His father said.

“Not if we make him swear fealty to Tommen.” Loren said. Both of them turned to him. “If Lysa didn’t swear fealty to Joffrey and she doesn’t do the same with Tommen, we name her and her son traitors. The Vale cannot stand alone, not while we still have the alliance with the Tyrells. And as long as my grandfather lives the Boltons and Freys will fight for us. And Shireen is Lady of Storm’s End, she will rally her father’s banners. The North, Riverlands, Westerlands, the Reach, the Stormlands and Dorne against the Vale. Even Littlefinger doesn’t have that much influence. He’ll have to come here. Once that happens we spring a trap.” Loren explained.

“What kind of trap son?” His father asked. Loren gave him a sympathetic look.

“You’re not going to like it. But we have to do this. Otherwise, we’ll have another war on our hands.”

* * *

 

The next few days were tedious to say the least. Loren and his father had laid out their theories and evidence to Lord Tywin. His grandfather was beyond furious at this turn of events, but knew just like them, they had to be cautious with a man like Baelish. Eventually after Tommen’s coronation he wrote out a decree demanding those to bend the knee or be branded as traitors. And that they had to come in person. Tywin, Shireen, Sansa, Oberyn and Mace swore their fealty to Tommen on behalf of the kingdoms they were ruling or would one day rule. The decree would be sent out to others, minus the Boltons and Freys as they would be dealt with in time. But then it came time for the Arryns to arrive. There was a message sent that Lady Arryn and her son would come to swear fealty with Lord Baelish or the threat would be carried out. The arrived in a few days arriving with the other lords of the Vale. Royce, Waynewood, Corbray, Hunter and a dozen others arrived. Loren himself was sent to greet them.

“Lord Baelish, Lady Arryn. Welcome back to King’s Landing.” He said formally.

“Ser Loren. A pleasure to see you again.” Baelish said in his smug voice. _Just you wait until you and your little whore see what we have in store for you._

“My grandfather is in the throne room right now, preparing for my father’s trial. We appreciate you all coming in this time of need.” Loren lied. But Baelish didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Of course my lord. I live to serve.” Baelish said with a flourish. _Oh, you will be serving alright. My aunt has a silver plate waiting for your head._

“If you’ll follow me my lords.” Loren gestured. The lords of the Vale entered the throne room with Loren showing them to their seats. The room was made up to look like a trial with seats placed on both sides of the room. His grandfather was standing next to Tommen on the Iron Throne, Lord Mace Tyrell and Prince Oberyn were standing to the side while Cersei was sitting on a chair to Tommen’s right. His mother was sitting next to her with Joanna in her lap and Sansa was to his mother’s right. Tommen gestured for Baelish and Lysa to come to the throne.

“Lord Baelish, Lady Lysa, welcome.” Tommen said regally.

“Your Grace. The Vale stands with you.” Lysa said getting to one knee.

“Thank you my lady. I’m afraid we have to see this through. You may take a seat if you wish.”

“I heard the accused is Lord Tyrion, I can stand as a witness.” Lysa said.

“That won’t be necessary. You can take a seat with your husband.” His grandfather said. Lysa looked taken aback but Littlefinger motioned with his hand that it was alright. Loren couldn’t help the smile trying to form on his face, but he concealed it in time for his father to enter in chains. He was escorted by his uncle Jaime. He could hear people saying “kingslayer” to him which he ignored. He approached the bench he was to sit in for the trial. Tommen then stood up.

“I, Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of my Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, do hereby recuse myself from this trial. Tywin of the House Lannister, Hand of the King and Protector of the Realm, will sit as judge in my stead. With him Prince Oberyn of the House Martell and Lord Mace of the House Tyrell. And if found guilty, may the gods punish the accused.” Tommen proclaimed before leaving the throne room. _Good, now Baelish can’t kill another king._ Loren thought as his grandfather and the other lords made their way to their seats.

“Are you sure you want to do this father?” His father asked.

“It’s not what I hoped for, but it’s what honor demands.” His grandfather replied.

“And what does honor demand?”

“That I defend my family from those who wish to destroy it. To preserve House Lannister from collapsing into the dirt.”

“Well, get on with it.” His father said. His grandfather sat straight on the throne. This was it, the moment they had been planning.

“You stand accused of murder, you stand accused of treason. How do you respond to the charges… Lord Baelish, Lady Arryn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cliffhanger! Short chapter I know, but we’ll get more into it next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed that! I’ll try updating my older stories as best as I can, it’s just that I’ve reached writer’s block and life kind of gets in the way as well. But rest assured I have not given up on these stories.


End file.
